1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable information terminal device having a plurality of display portions.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, with the development of integration technologies and communication technologies, various data such as images, moving images and electronic mail can be read or seen using a portable information terminal device that can perform wireless communications. In particular, mobile telephones have been rapidly spread, not only for conventional voice communications, but also as a portable information terminal device that handles various data. In terrestrial digital television broadcasting, service targeting for portable information terminal devices including mobile telephones or mobile communication devices is scheduled to start.
However, in general, the portable information terminal device that displays information based on various data as described above has one display screen. Therefore, when displaying a plurality of information items on the display screen, it is necessary to superimpose image information and text information for display, or to switch or scroll the screen, so that the information is hard for a user to see. On the other hand, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-200960 discloses an information terminal device provided with a plurality of display screens. The portable information terminal device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-200960 is provided with a plurality of display screens, and can display information on different display screens, depending on the kind of the received information.
However, in the portable information terminal device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-200960, the display screen on which each information item is to be displayed is predetermined, depending on the kind of the received information, and therefore only one display screen may be used for display, depending on the received information. Furthermore, in the portable information terminal device, it is not possible to switch a plural screen layout in which a plurality of information items are laid out and displayed on one display screen to a single screen layout in which one information item is laid out and displayed alone or to switch in the other way, or to change the screen layout dynamically, for example, to add or deleted is play information. In other words, it is difficult to display a plurality of received information items on the display screens in an appropriate layout that agrees with the user of the portable information terminal device or the situation where information is received.